


You Always Make It Better

by anantheminmyheart22



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anantheminmyheart22/pseuds/anantheminmyheart22
Summary: After a stressful day at work going home to your boyfriend makes it all better.





	You Always Make It Better

“ARGHHHH” Y/N let out a frustrated scream as she slammed the door behind her and threw her bag on the floor giving it a kick.

“Good day then baby?” her boyfriend Taron asked walking out into the hall seeing the thunderous look on his girlfriend’s face and opening his arms for a cuddle.

“Shut up” she replied shooting him a glare then walked into his arms.

“What’s wrong gorgeous?”

“People are so demanding and rude and bitchy and demanding; did I mention that already?” Y/N ranted as Taron stroked her hair.

“You did but don’t worry, go get comfy and ill get you a glass of wine” Taron replied and kissed her on the head.

She smiled gratefully at him and went and flopped on their sofa, their daschund puppy Freddie jumping up next to her.

“You wouldn’t be a pain to photo would you Freds?” Y/N said stroking his ears.

“He can’t understand you Y/N” Taron said coming in, handing her the wine and sitting down next to her.

“Of course he can T, I’m his mummy” Y/N replied and put her legs on Taron’s lap.

“So tell me what happened at work today” he asked stroking her leg.

“Urghh, where do I even start, the models were so bitchy and gave me shitty looks every time I asked them to do something like I didn’t know what I was on about and the director kept interjecting and trying to tell me what to do and not letting me have any input even if I could tell something worked better, he made me feel like I didn’t know how to do my job babe”

“You’re an amazing photographer baby, I wouldn’t have asked you out otherwise” Taron nudged her with a grin. They had met a year and a half ago on a photo shoot for Taron’s newest film. It being love at first sight for both.

“Oh shut up Egerton, I couldn’t get rid of you, you were gonna be mine whatever happened” Y/N replied and leant over to kiss him.

“If that’s how you want to think it happened but we all know you couldn’t get enough of me actually. Anyway baby do you want a bath or dinner?” he asked noticing how tired his girlfriend looked.

“Bath please, thank you bubs”

“Drink your wine and ill come get you in a minute”

Y/N smiled and leant back into the sofa stroking Freddie and listening to Taron singing in the bathroom.

“Ready princess” he came back and scooped her up into his arms.

“Ahh babe watch my wine!” Y/N shrieked wrapping an arm round his neck. Taron laughed and took the wine glass out of her hand putting it on the table.

“Here we are my love” Taron put Y/N on the floor and kissed her on the forehead. “Ill be in the lounge”

“Wait, stay and talk to me please, I’ve really missed you today” Y/N asked.

“Of course, I’m not going anywhere” he replied as she got into the bath and he sat on the edge stroking her hair.

“I love you T” Y/N murmured her eyes shut.

“I love you too baby”.

They talked catching up on Taron’s day until Y/N slyly got hold of Taron’s t-shirt and pulled him into the bath with her taking him completely by surprise.

“Oh my god” he laughed as Y/N held him in her arms giving him a cheeky grin. He grinned back and leant up to kiss her before pulling his top off. He managed to pull himself up and hovered over her before kissing her again.

A short while later Taron stepped out of the now cold bath and wrapped Y/N up in the towel before lifting her out of the bath.

“You’re such a gentleman” she said and kissed him again. “Well we’ve not done that before”

“Sex in a bath might be my new favourite thing” Taron replied laughing “Come on you, you look done in let’s get you into bed”

He guided her down the hall to their bedroom and chucked one of his t-shirts at her to wear. Getting under the duvet Y/N curled up in Taron’s arms.

“Thank you for making me feel better, best boyfriend ever” she said stroking his damp brown hair.

“Ill always look after you baby” he replied and kissed her softly. “Now get some sleep, tomorrow will be a better day I promise”.

Y/N kissed him again and snuggled as close as she could in his arms before closing her eyes.


End file.
